Disappeared
by lynne1923
Summary: Sasuke returns to konoha hoping everything will be normal again. When he gets there there is someone missing. Tsunade sends him on a mission that will erase his death sentence if he succeds. Read to find out SasSak
1. Prologe: Tired

Disappeared

Sasuke Returns after killing Orochimaru and Itachi. He hopes things will go back to normal but man was he wrong. When he gets back to the Konoha a certain female from the rookie nine has disappeared and everyone is depressed. Tsunade sends him on a mission that will if it is a successes will over ride his death sentence. Main couple Sasuke and Sakura. SasSakCry NarHin NejTen InoShika

Info:

Sakura Haruno

Age: 17 ½

Birthday: 28th of March

Rank: Would be Ambu

Family: unknown

Sasuke Uchiha

Age: 18

Birthday: 23rd of July

Rank: missing nin but would be top ambu

Family: Fugaku Uchiha(father)

Itachi Uchiha (brother)

******* Prologe : Leave ***********

**++++ Sakura's pov +++++++**

I walked the streets of konoha. "_people call me weak an useless and no one will train me now where is that spouse to get me_" I thought. I stopped when I came to the village library. I walked in and walked up to the counter.

"how may I help you ma'am" the lady behind the counter asked.

" do you have a book about the hidden shadow village" I asked with a smile. She looked at me in a confused mannor.

"why the shadow village" she asked.

"I have a under cover mission there. I want to know a little more about it" I said. She smiled and nodded.

"one second please" she said. I nodded and she walked into the other room. I looked around and saw Tenten reading a weapons book in the corner. She had become really beautiful over the years and was now dating Neji Hyuga the village's ice cube ever since Sasuke left. I sighed and leaned against the counter.

"here you are ma'am" she said. She handed me the book and I walked to the nearest table that was the farthest away from Tenten. I opened the book to the index. I looked down the list until I found what I was looking for. I turned to page 156 and started reading.

_**The Haruno clan is the most famous clan in the shadow village. About 17 years ago the clan was destroyed and they say there was only one survivor who disappeared and hasn't been found yet. The clan's part of the village was farthest from the gate on the total other side of the village. The area is now a privet grave yard for the Haruno clan. All the leaders from the past to now have been conducting the search for the last Haruno. People have found that she is a female and was about 6 months old at the time.**_

My eyes where wide. I was the last Haruno. I sighed. I walked up the counter and handed the lady the book. I said thank you and left. I went home and packed my back pack with cloths and ninja gear. I grabbed a piece of paper and a pencil.

_**Dear, Tsunade & Friends**_

_**By the time you get this letter I will be gone. Don't bother following me because I'm not coming back. I read about my history and I don't belong here. I am weak in everyone's eyes and I am sick of it. I don't know where I will go but I hope the people will treat me better.**_

_**Sakura Haruno**_

I folded the note and left it on the coffee table. I went out of my front door and I stopped and looked around. It was dark and the perfect time to run. I walked to the wall on the far left of the gate. I didn't want to get caught so I didn't go through the gate. I landed on the other side of the gate un aware that I was being watched. I sighed and took off into the forest.

**+++++ Someone else's pov +++++++++++**

I sat in my office looking out the window at my village. I heard a knock.

"come in" I said. The door opened revealing a man in an Akatsuki cloak. He had a fly trap around his head and one half of his face was black while the other was white.

"what is it zetsu." I asked. He smiled.

" A female just left konoha sir………. She didn't go through the gate sir." He said.

"what do you mean" I asked.

" well she jumped over the wall on the far left side of the village. She had a lot of stuff in her back pack and left her head band close to the gate" He said.

"so she is betraying konoha" I asked.

"so it seems sir…….." His eyes widened and his jaw dropped. " This girl I lilke a mini Tsunade. She has perfect Chakra control and I destroying a little clearing about a 2 miles in front of the village." He said. I smirked.

"capture her and take her to the hide out. Tell Tobi to meet me there." I said. "_Madara is going to love this_" I thought.

"yes sir" he said disappearing.

**++++++ Sakura's pov ++++++**

When the dust settled the ground was distorted and the trees where smashed. "_perfect now it looks like I was in a fight and got captured_" I thought. I threw my medic supplies on the ground and bounded off to get as far from there as possible.

********* 3 hours later ***********

I stopped in a clearing to rest. I set my stuff down and laid down for a bit. My eyes shot open when I felt two strong chakra presents coming. I got up and grabbed my knife and crouched in fighting stance. Two figures slowly appeared at the edge of the clearing about 8 feet away from me. They wore cloaks with red clouds on them . My eyes widened.

"whats the matter pinky" the man with blue skin said. I blinked and glared at them.

"who are you and what do you want" I asked.

"we are aka…" "I'm not that stupid I know you from the Akatsuki. I want to know your names **stupid**" Interrupted him. He glared at me and I glared back.

"you have a death wish girl" He said with a smirk.

" so I'd probably be better dead anyway maybe I won't be such a burden" I said without hesitation or fear. He blink twice and stared at me. " stop staring at me dogbrains it is annoying me" I said.

"why you little……." "Kisame stop" said the other figure. He grumbled and kept quiet.

"This is Kisame Hoshigaki from the Hidden Mist village and I am Itachi from the leaf village" he said taking his hat off. My eyes widened. " _Itachi Uchiha_" I thought

"**Damn he is hot**" Inner said.

"_oh shut it this is not the time_" I said in my head.

"IIIItachi UUchiha" I shuddered

"why is everyone always afraid of you and not me" Kisame grumbled.

"Yes Itachi Uchiha" He said Ignoring Kisames statement

"what do you want" I asked.

"we want you pumkin" said a female voice of a third cloaked person who appeared behind me. Before I could do anything everything went black.

**++++++ Someone else's pov +++++++**

I arrived at the hide out and I walked in. There in the middle was a girl with pink hair strapped to a chair. Siting on the couch was Tobin and Konan. I walked up to the girl and looked her over. She was a beautiful girl.

"why did you call Tobi her sir" Tobi said

"yah why the idiot Pein" konan said.

"yah **HEY**" Tobi said.

"konan shut up and leave" I said. She glared at Tobi and walked out of the room. Tobi got up and took off his mask.

"why did you call me here Pein" Tobi/Madara said.

"This girl was found leaving Konoha but not through the gate she went over the wall farthest west of the Gate. I was told she was betraying Konoha." I said.

"don't waste my time" He said.

" she has perfect chakra control and she completely destroyed a clearing just out side of Konoha. She is believed to be I mini Tsunade and if that is true she is a medic nin too." I said. His eyes widened.

"show me" he said narrowing his eyes.

"yes sir" I said. Tobi put his mask back on and we both disappeared.

********* At the Clearing *********

We stood at the clearing and just stared. It was a mess.

"She is good" Tobi said

"What should we do with her then." I asked.

"lets question her motives first. Just to make sure she isn't a spy." He said.

**+++++++ Sakura's pov +++++++++**

I groaned and opened my eyes just a little.

"Boss She is waking, yeah" a voice from in front of me said. I heard footsteps com in the room. I groaned and slowly opened my eyes more. I looked around. The room was a dirt brown with a coffee table and four couches. There where two men in the room. The first one I recognized from when I killed Sasori to save Gaara. He had long blond hair with half of it up in a high pony tail. He had long bangs covering his left eye. The second one had spiky orange hair. He had 3 nose piercings on each side of his nose.

"where am I " I asked. The blonde laughed.

"I thought you would have figured that out already, yeah" he said laughing again. I glared at him. "Hey I remember you. You're the one who Killed Sasori, yeah" he said. I rolled my eyes.

"on duh bird brain." I said. He glared at me.

"Wow Kisame was right you do have a death wish. Yeah" h said glaring at me. I glared back.

" I will tll you what I told him. I'd probably be better dead anyway maybe I won't be such a **burden** to everyone" I said. I hissed the work burden. He blinked and looked at the other man who was surprised as well.

"Who are you and what do you want. Why am I in the Akatsuki hide out anyway" I asked. The blonde looked at me and shrugged.

"I don't know asked him" he said pointing to the other man.

"Tobi you can come in now. Deidara you're going to have to leave for your mission" The guy Deidara grumbled and then left. A medium sized man walked in. He had black hair and wore a swirly orange mask. He saw me and started bouncing up and down.

"HI TOBI'S NAME IS TOBI. TOBE IS A GOOD BOY" He yelled bouncing up and down. I just about went crazy watching him. I shook the dizziness away and looked at the black haired man.

"umm….. It is nice to meet you ummm Tobi" I said.

"Stop playing around." The other person said. Tobi stopped jumping and took his mask off. I had to hold back a gasp. He was glorious.

"So this is the girl" he said in a serious way. I blinked I was so confused.

"hold on what's with the sudden change in character over here it is confusing me really badly" I said looking at him in a confused mannor.

"Tobi is a secret identity for me" He said. I nodded and looked at the other person.

"you still haven't answered my questions" I said.

"*sigh* Fine….. My name is Pein. I am from the Hidden Shadow Village and I am leader of Akatsuki and the Hidden Mist village." My eyes widened. "_he is from my home village_" I thought.

"and I am Madara Uchiha. I am from your home village Konoha" he said. My eyes went even wider." _Uchiha, Madara Uchiha. There are 3 remaining Uchihas_" I thought.

"you are here for questioning" Pein said. I snapped out of my daze and looked at him curiously.

"ok the start asking….. not like I care" I mumbled the last part.

"ok one of my men spotted you leaving the village of konoha. You destroyed a clearing about 2 miles away from konoha's gates and you left your head band about a mile away. Why?" he asked. I sighed and looked down.

"I am leaving the village and I'm not going back. I destroyed the clearing to make it look like I got in a fight and got captured. I left the head band because Konoha isn't my home village." I said. They looked at me in shock. They looked at each other and back to me.

"why are you leaving." Madara asked.

"They don't respect me . They call me and no one will train me. I'm always pushed aside, called annoying or called a burden. I left to prove them wrong" I said. They just stared.

"Who are you" Pein asked.

"My name is Sakura Haruno. I am originally from the Shadow village." I said. Pein's eyes widened.

**++++++ Pein's pov +++++++**

"My name is Sakura Haruno. I am originally from the Shadow Village." She said. My eyes widened." _The last Haruno. She is supposed to be strong_" I thought

"That will be hall. I want to talk to you Pein" Madara said. I nodded and we left the girl there.

******** Pein's office in the hide out **********

I sat in my desk while Madara sat infront of me.

"What should we do. We have the last Haruno tied up in our living room." I said.

"Ask her to join the Akatsuki. Make a deal do what every you have to. Even make her an undercover Akatsuki. Just get her to join" Madara said. I looked at him in shock.

"yyes ssir" I shuddered

**++++++ Sakura's pov +++++++**

This time only Pein came in the room.

"what do you want with me" I asked

"You want to show Konoha your not weak correct" He asked. I blinked and nodded.

"you want to be stronger" He asked. I nodded.

"what are you trying to get at."I asked.

"Join the Akatsuki and we will help you with that. We will train you. Tobi can teach you taijutsu and Genjutsu with Itachi. I can help you with Ninjutsu. You can learn jutsu from everyone and modify it to be your own. We will even help you prove konoha wrong." He said. I was shocked. The leader of Akatsuki was asking me to Join him.

"on one condition" I said."I get to go home and live there and if somehow I detach from Akatsuki you will make an alliance with me" I said. He nodded and I smiled. "ok then I will join" I said. He handed me a pink ring and I put it on my finger. I smiled. "_watch out Konoha It's pa back time_" I thought

**+++++++ Naruto's pov +++++++++**

I sat on the roof of my house looking over the village.

"Naruto Uzumaki the Hokage wishes to speak with you." And Ambu said from behind me. I nodded and disappeared and reappeared outside of the Hokage's Office. I knocked.

"come in" came a voice from inside. I walked in and stood in front of her.

"what do you want Granny" I said. Her eye twitched.

"Watch it shorty. Go get Sakura. So I can blow off some steam without killing you." She said. I nodded and disappeared.

********** Sakura's House ***********

I knocked on her door and waited. I didn't get a response so I started knocking like crazy. I still didn't get an answer. That worried me usual when I did that she would be smashing me into the ground. I twisted the door knob and the door opened. I walked in and looked around the house. She was nowhere. I spotted a piece of paper on the coffee table that said goodbye on it. My eyes widened. I grabed the paper and ran out the door. I ran all the way to the tower. I ran up the stares and busted into her office. Everyone in the room stared at me. Team guy was there getting a mission.

"Naruto you" " SAKURA IS GONE" I yelled. Tsunade's eyes widened.

"WHAT" she screamed.

"I went to go get her and she wasn't in her house. I found this piece of paper on her coffee table." I said handing the paper to Tsunade. I fell in line next to Neji. Tsunade opened the letter and read it out loud.

"Dear, Tsunade & Friends. By the time you get this letter I will be gone. Don't bother following me because I won't be coming back. I read about my History and I don't belong here. I am weak in everyone's eyes and I am sick of it. I don't know where I will go but I hope the people will treat me better. Sakura Haruno" She read. Everyone was shocked. Tenten started crying and Neji pulled her into a hug to comfort her. Lee and Guy where crying as well. Tears did run down the sides of my face.

"SHIZUNE GET SAI, KAKASHI, AND THE REST OF THE ROOKIE NINE" yelled Tsunade "MARCK GET ME A MESSENGER BIRD" The bird was brought in and Tsunade scribbled a note on it. She gave it to the bird and told it to give the message to Gaara. The bird took off and Ino and Hinata's team came in with Sai and Kakashi not far behind.

"What is going on Tsunade why is Tenten crying. Oh my gosh so is Naruto. WHAT IS GOING ON TSUNADE" Ino yelled. Tsunade looked up.

"Sakura left the village. She just disappeared." Tsunade handed Kakashi the note who read it out loud. Once he was done Ino and Hinata started crying while everyone else was shocked.

"The note said she read about her history and she doesn't' belong here. What does that mean" Kurenai asked. Tsunade sighed.

"Sakura wasn't born here. The Haruno clan belongs to the Hidden Shadow Village." Tsunade said.

"but I went there and I haven't ment another Haruno though" Neji said.

"The Haruno clan was destroyed 17 years ago. She is the only remaining Haruno." Tsunade said. " everyone except team 7 and team guy get out " Tsunade yelled. They nodded and left.

"you seven will go and try to find Sakura." Tsunade said." You will leave as soon as possible."

"hai" we all said.

************* 30 minutes later ***************

Our teams jumped through the trees just outside of the village. Kakashi was in charge of the mission to find Sakura.

"WAIT I think I see something" tenten said. We stopped and landed next to Tenten who was staring at a head band .It was red.

"That's Sakura's alright" Kakashi said. " Neji see if you can see anything" He said.

"Byakugan" Neji said. " There is a clearing about 1 ½ miles from here we could check there" He said. (Madara put a Genjutsu on the clearing Sakura destroyed so that no one else could see it) We took off and we headed toward the clearing. "_Sakura weak are you kidding me. Whoever said that is crazy_." I thought. We got to the clearing. We landed in the middle and looked around.

"It's Genjutsu" Guy said.

"And a strong one. Someone wanted to keep this secret" kakashi said. "Release" Kakashi yelled. All of our eyes widened. The land was distorted. There where pieces of land sticking up everywhere. Some of the trees had holes in them others where detached from their roots. In the middle where we were standing was all of her medical stuff she got from Kakashi scattered on the floor. I walked over to some ointment and picked it up.

"Who did this" Neji asked.

"Sakura" Kakashi said. Everyone on team guy's eyes went wide.

"WOW" Team Guy said.

"She isn't weak DAMNIT. She is just as strong as any of us. Once I find out who caused her to leave I won't hesitate to kill them" I said filled with anger.

"uh Naruto I think that was all of us" tenten said. I looked at her confused.

"Sasuke called her annoying and weak, you where always protecting her and it made her feel useless. I called her useless as did Shino and Kiba. Being weaker then Ino and Hinata didn't help either. She was smart but not as smart as Shikamaru and still Shikamaru would win a fight against her. It was all of us Naruto" Neji said. I looked down. It was true. Out of nowhere Tsunade, Ino, and Hinata showed up. They looked around In shock.

"what happened here" ino asked.

"What did you find" Tsunade asked.

"we found her head band and some of her medical supplies" Tenten said with tears in her eyes. Ino and Hinata started crying at the sight of her head band.

"We think she got in a fight her Lady Tsunade" Neji said. She nodded.

"Alright nice job everyone. Please return and get some rest." Tsunade said.

That was my first chapter and yes it was long.

_**PLEASE REVIEW**_

Please read my next chapter when I put in on .

I hope you like it so far

Lynne1923


	2. Chapter 1: Acompleshed goal

********* Chapter 2 : Accomplished goal **********

++++++ Sasuke's Pov ++++++++

I stood over a dead body that belonged to the one and only Itachi Uchiha. I was hurt so bad I could hardly keep my balance. I sat down for a little while to regain my strength. " _I wonder how everyone is doing in Kahona_" I thought.

"**Probably just fine**." My inner said.

"_do you always have to make me feel bad_" I asked in my mind.

"**nope not all the time**" my inner said. I rolled my eyes. I slowly fell asleep.

******** 3 ½ hours later *********

I opened my eyes to see a body and a destroyed clearing. I got up and started walking. After about an hour I got to a small coffee shop.

"hello young man do you need something" I nodded. She looked me over and gasped. " oh my. You must have gotten into a fight. Follow me and we will fix you up" she said. She walked into the shop and I followed. She told me to lay down on a small bed and started healing me. My eyes slowly closed and her chakra moved through my body healing every wound. I heard her leave to room to let me rest and slowly fell fast asleep.

++++++++ 2 days later ++++++++++

The two days I was at the shop to heal I helped out around the store in an employee uniform. I had met her daughter who like all the other girls I went crazy over me. She was a very nice woman but was having trouble with keeping enough money to feed her small family of two.

I woke up to find the shop lights off and a closed sign on the door. I looked around the room I was staying in to find some cloths on the end to the bed with a note on top of the shirt.

The note read:

**I never got your name but I knew you would be leaving tonight since you are all healed and rested. My daughter wanted me to ask you to marry her but it looks like you have other things on your mind. Thanks for helping around the shop it was greatly appreciated. In between the shirt and the pants on the end of your bed is the money I owe you for helping. Your old cloths where destroyed so you can have the ones on the end of your bed. Feel free to take whatever you want from the store to help you on your journey.**

**Shop keeper.**

I blinked. I took the cloths and changed into them and walked into the store. I had the money she gave me in my hand and my pouch in my other. I took some new shoes and a pair of ninja shoes because mine where shredded. I put the money she gave me on the counter and pulled out enough to pay for the shoes and the paper bombs as well as some extra to help their store. I grabbed a piece of paper and a pencil. I went into the room I was staying in and sat on the bed.

**Dear, Store keeper.**

**Thank you for taking care of me and tell your daughter no but that I hope she finds someone better than me. Thank you for the cloths and tools. I took a pair of shoes and some paper bombs. No need for the money you need it more then me. I left enough money to pay for the shoes and bombs plus a little more to help get your through the next two years. Think of it as a parting gift. I am heading to the leaf village so don't worry about me. Don't come looking for me because you might not see me again.**

**Thank full Ninja.**

**P.S. my name I Sasuke Uchiha**

I folded the paper and laid it on my pillow. I opened my window and jumped onto a branch. I sat down and watched the sun rise and waited . The sun slowly rose after about 15 minutes and I just about fell off the branch when the shop keeper's daughter yelled.

"MOM" " HE'S GONE"

I chuckled and disappeared. " I _think I will stay in the mist village and learn a couple of things first_" I thought.

************ Sakura's pov *************

I was standing in front of a closed door that belonged to my English Class.

"alright class we have a surprise for you" The teacher said.

"oooooh Yay" they all said in a sarcastic voice.

"oh don't be like that it isn't a test…… We have a new student" he said. " will you please come in and introduce yourself" he asked. I opened to door and walked in. I smiled.

"hi my name is Sakura Haruno" They all looked at me with wide eyes and gaped jaws. My sweat dropped and I looked at the teacher.

"alright Sakura please sit next to Higurashi." I looked around " DAMNIT HIGURASHI STAND UP" He yelled , a black haired boy stood up and stared at me. I walked up to the desk next to him and sat down. I looked back at the teacher as he started teaching. A piece of paper landed on my desk. I looked at it and opened it.

It read

**Hey I'm Higurashi we should hang out at lunch………. You're a ninja right.**

I quickly scribbled an answer

**Sure sounds fun…….. yes I'm a ninja is there something wrong with that?**

I passed the note back to him. About 5 seconds later he passed it back.

**K I will wait for you after 4****th****…….. Well I'm a ninja to but we are treated different here. I'll tell u at lunch.**

I blinked. I looked at him and nodded.

++++++++ 3 periods later ++++++++

I got up from my seat and walked out of the room. Higurashi stepped into pace with me.

"hey you ready" He asked. I nodded. And he started walkeing. I slowly followed him. We walked into a room full of students. I still followed Higurashi. I could hear people whispering stuff but couldn't make it out. We came to an empty table and sat down. We sat across from eachother. I was about to ask what he was going to tell me but the big double doors opened and I looked over there to see a brown haired boy with the school uniform on. His hair was spikey but fell down to the side of his face and the back of his hair. He had beautiful dark blue eyes with a tint of brown. ( I just made that up idk if it can really happen) He walked up to our table and sat next to Higurashi. Once he spotted me he looked me over and his eye brow rose.

"who is this Higurashi" He asked.

"This is Sakura, Sakura this is Sora" he said. I smiled and nodded at sora. He just looked at me and my eye twitched.

"Why is see here" Sora asked. My eyes twitched again. He just looked at me . I gave him an icy glare and he flinched.

"This is Sakura Haruno. She is a ninja. I was just about to tell her about the school." Higurashi said.

"Hn" was all Sora said. My eye twitched. "_Brings back memories_" I thought.

"ok Ninjas here are treated like slaves here……..kinda……… No I shouldn't say it like that……….. ummmmmm" my eyes grew a little wider at the slaves part as he thought of how to put the sentence in a better way.

"*sigh* what he is trying to say is they are scared of us so we are lover on the popularity chart………. Technically the bottom………… if someone who isn't a ninja gets in trouble we get the consicuences." Sora said. I nodded.

"that shouldn't be to hard" I said.

"what's that spose to mean" Higurashi asked. Sora also looked at me with curiousity.

"Where I came from I was at the bottom of the chart. People called me weak, useless, and annoying. So I left" I said looking down " plus I wasn't born there"

"Where were you born" They asked.

"Here" I said. They where shocked. "What hence the Haruno" they blinked. "ugh geez you guys need to read about the village's history" I said looking down.

"Hey do you have a cell phone" Higurashi asked. I looked at him confused. "here tomarrow we will go shopping and get you one. Then we can keep in touch" he said. I nodded and looked around. The bell rang so we went to class.

/++++++++++++ 3 periods later (end of school day )++++++++++++/

I walked out of the school with my school books in my hands. I had made two friends and about 300 enemies in one day. "_Ninja are treated like monsters here and people get us in trouble yet be can be them up with a snap of a finger._" I thought. I sighed and kept walking when I came across a book store. I walked in and looked around. I found the history section and looked around for leaf and shadow village history books. Once I found them I payed for them and went home.

!!!!!!!!!!!FLASHBACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"here is some money for stuff when you get there" Pein said. I nodded and took it. "here's your akatsuki cloak. Ware it when you want. If I need you the ring will tell" He said. I nodded and looked at the ring clasping onto my ring finger. I was a beautiful pinkish purple with a cherry blossom design on it.

(******** End of FLASHBACK***********)

I remember going past the sand village and seeing Ino, Hinata, Tenten, and Shikamaru walking in on some mission. I just kept going. When I got to the shadow village the people where very nice. They made me feel at home. Then there was the talk I had with the leader.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!FLASHBACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I walked into the office and took a seat.

"so you wish to become an official citizen of this village" he said. I nodded. He smiled. "what is your name young lady" he asked.

"Sakura Haruno" His eyes widened.

"we have been looking everywhere for you miss Haruno. I will have your house cleaned and refurnished. I will hire some maids and a cook for you. Anything else you would like Lady Sakura." He said writing all of this down. I nodded.

"Can I please hire a personal driver" I said smiling. He nodded and then frowned.

"I am sorry to say this but all teens under 19 have to go to school . I will have my assistant help you get some clothes and anything else needed for school." He said. I frowned and nodded.

"NANNALLY" he yelled. A medium sized girl ran in.

"yes sir" she said

"Take Miss Haruno to the store and get her some clothes and school supplies" he eyes widened. She looked at me and back to him.

"yes sir" she turned to me " please follow me Lady Haruno" she said. I stood and followed her.

(************ end of flash back*********)

I sighed "_finally done_" I thought. I put my work in my back pack and walked down stairs.

"There you are. It is time to eat lady Sakura" Kelly the cook said. I nodded and sat down at the table. Once I was done eating I said thank you and went to bed.


End file.
